Nunca la Dejaría
by Maritexxam
Summary: Un viaje, un accidente y una confesión que cambiará sus vidas. Mi primer fanfic Rizzles. Dueña de nada...
1. En el Camino

**Nunca la Dejaría**

Capítulo Uno: En el Camino

¿En serio esto es lo que quieres Maur? – Jane exhaló un suspiro frustrado mientras recogía las últimas cosas que necesitaría llevar consigo para el paseo de fin de semana. Era una salida de chicas o al menos eso era lo que Maura pretendía luego de que Jane le contara de su nuevo rompimiento con Casey. Él seguía en Afganistán y no volvería pronto, cosa que a Jane si bien tenía un poco triste, en secreto se sentía aliviada. Ella quería mucho a Casey pero también sentía muchas cosas por la mujer que en esos momentos se acercaba a ella con una maleta de diseñador y ropa elegante. "¡Era un paseo al campo por el amor de Dios!" – pensó casi con humor Jane mientras la veía guardar la maleta con quizás que tipo de cosas en el maletero – "¿Por qué siempre tiene que verse como a punto de salir a una pasarela y yo, Jane se miró su propio atuendo, pantalones de chándal, zapatillas y una sudadera de los Medias Rojas, me veo como vagabundo a su lado? ¡Oh mierda!

El lenguaje Jane – amonestó Maura cuando escuchó la maldición de Jane. La miró con detenimiento para entender qué era lo que pasaba con su compañera pero no vio signos de tristeza en ella, sino simple estrés.

Está bien Maura lo siento – se disculpó con un suspiro pasándose una mano por el cabello para dejar de pensar y luego volvió a mirar a su amiga – Yo no sé Maur, pero no creo que necesites llevar esa maleta a nuestro paseo de campo. Jane se acercó un poco más al maletero para acomodar todas las cosas que llevaban. Jane dudaba que la puerta pudiera cerrarse, porque además de la maleta de Maura y el bolso de gimnasio de Jane, su madre Ángela también había decidido mandarles una carga extra. Un cooler lleno de bocadillos y bebidas.

Por supuesto que sí Jane – dijo la forense con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara – En la maleta llevo todo lo que necesito para que este día de campo sea un éxito – enfatizó con emoción – Ya sabes, llevo un cambio de ropa, artículos de aseo biodegradables, hay que ser amable con el medio ambiente. ¿Sabías que los norteamericanos son una población altamente contaminante? – Jane asintió con paciencia a la eterna explicación de Maura, sobre el medio ambiente y la contaminación pero sonrió. Para ella siempre fue adorable su diatriba intelectual incluso cuando Maura insistía en corregir su gramática o su manera de hablar. Con la genio que tenía por amiga había aprendido muchas cosas sin tener que ir a la Universidad. Maura era su Wikipedia ambulante.

No has oído nada de lo que he dicho estos últimos cinco minutos, ¿No Jane? – la voz de Maura se había convertido en un serio susurro y su expresión revelaba preocupación – Sigues pensando en Casey, ¿No es así?

Jane no dijo nada al principio. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza y suspirar para luego sonreírle a su amiga.

Lo siento Maur es sólo que estoy algo distraída – admitió con desgana, teniendo que guardarse las verdaderas razones de su ensimismamiento que en realidad era por culpa de ella. Se concentró en conseguir cerrar el maletero del Prius de Maura y lo consiguió sin mucho esfuerzo, mientras todos sus movimientos eran atentamente vigilados por la forense que seguía preocupada por ella, pero que por una vez decidió no presionarla más.

Luego las chicas se subieron al auto, Maura conduciría esta vez, se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad y se fueron.

Jane vio que Maura instalaba su iPhone en la cabina inalámbrica y lo conectaba a los parlantes. Cuando se dio cuenta que iba a programar su propia lista de reproducción de música la detuvo con un poco de brusquedad.

Ah no Maur, yo cedí que tu tomaras el volante pero de ninguna manera cederé a escuchar tu lista de canciones, ¿Acaso quieres matarme de aburrimiento?

La mirada acerada en los ojos de Maura le dijeron a Jane que ella estaba bastante ofendida, pero la rubia decidió suspirar para calmarse del mal rato y volver a sonreír. En el fondo sabía que Jane estaba en lo cierto.

Está bien Jane, puedes poner la música que quieras, menos (Y esto lo dijo lo bastante alto para darle énfasis) a Led Zeppelín, recuerda que hay estudios que han demostrado que la música rock metálico…

Incrementa el riesgo de sufrir accidentes automovilísticos en la carretera, lo sé Maura no te preocupes. – por supuesto que Jane recordaba esa charla. Había tenido que ir con ella a un supuesto retiro espiritual donde estaba el que creían que era el Sensei Matta, cuando acabaron siendo chocadas por los secuaces de éste que en realidad era un asesino. Había matado a una estudiante agropecuaria y a un loco ambientalista cuando ambos habían descubierto que tras la fachada de una clase de Yoga, escondía un turbio negocio de extracción de gas en un lago que además de contaminar las aguas del mismo era ilegal.

Jane todavía podía recordar que habían estado a punto de morir, que había tenido que cortarle la pierna a Maura para evitar que se le gangrenara debido al golpe que había sufrido con el choque. Luego que había aparecido el supuesto Sensei con unos hombres armados y ella sólo contaba con su arma de servicio. Jane se había sentido muy impotente mientras aferraba con un brazo el cuerpo herido de Maura en el suelo y con el otro apuntaba a aquellos hombres. O como tuvo que contener las lágrimas cuando estaban atadas al auto a punto de ahogarse en aguas contaminadas. Sobre todo cuando Maura le pidió a Jane que le dijera a Ángela que ya eran amigas de nuevo.

El no poder salvar a Maura de los peligros inherentes de su trabajo era una de sus peores pesadillas además de Charles Hoyts. El sólo imaginar que podría perderla le daba escalofríos.

¿Tienes frío Jane? – la voz preocupada de Maura volvió a sacarla de su ensoñación y sus recuerdos, se quedó mirando a su compañera sin comprender lo que estaba hablando y alzó una ceja preguntándole a qué se refería.

Tiritaste – le respondió Maura con el entrecejo fruncido alzando su mano para tocar la frente de Jane. Y aunque a Jane no le gustó el tono preocupado en la voz de Maura igual dejó que la tocara y cerró los ojos, de alguna manera para ella, estos pequeños gestos de Maura la hacían sentirse protegida.

Estoy bien Maur sólo pensando – fueron sus únicas palabras y decidió enfocar su atención en la lista de reproducción que guardaba en su propio móvil. Dejando el teléfono en el segundo compartimiento del reproductor del auto, Jane lo encendió y una música bastante más relajada que el metal pronto llenó el silencio entre ambas.

No sabía que te gustaba el rock acústico Jane – dijo Maura mirándola sorprendida mientras escuchaba los acordes acústicos del tema Black de Pearl Jam.

Jane sonrió emocionada de saber que podía sorprender a Maura con algo de buen gusto como la música. Tenía mucha música acústica y rock en versión clásica. Le gustaba oírla cuando necesitaba pensar y más cuando estaba triste, excepto esta vez que lo hizo porque quería escuchar su música favorita sin los constantes peros de Maura.

Viajaron en un silencio cómodo por bastante tiempo hasta que se les hizo de noche cuando llegaron al descampado que daba a la cabaña de Maura. Para Jane fue una sorpresa saber que la rubia tenía una cabaña cerca del lago. Cosas como casas de veraneo eran un lujo para personas como ella, pero con Maura podía disfrutarlas.

Espera a que lleguemos Jane la cabaña es una verdadera delicia, tendremos todo el fin de semana para olvidarnos de los hombres y hacer lo que queramos. – dijo la forense con una sonrisa que contagió a Jane.

Estoy segura de eso Maur… - Jane suspiró rezando para poder contenerse. Un tiempo junto a la mujer que le quitaba el sueño era muy peligroso, con todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel y sus hormonas en ebullición iba a ser muy difícil no fantasear con ella. Y la noche, la noche iba a ser muy complicada para la detective, si iban a dormir juntas… - Ay Dios… otro suspiro más llenó el ambiente y trató de enfocarse en la charla de Maura que le hablaba del clima, la vio buscar algo en la guantera y gimió cuando se dio cuenta que con su cercanía podía oler su perfume floral. Sin embargo aquel instante de segundos, fue llenado de pronto por un grito de espanto de Jane cuando Maura pierde el control del volante y chocan de costado contra un árbol saliendo bruscamente de la carretera.


	2. Deja vu

**Gracias por los comentarios. Como siempre dueña de nada...**

**Capítulo Dos: Deja Vú**

Humo. Mucho humo, olor a gasolina y metal aplastado es lo que se podía ver del auto donde estaban atrapadas las chicas, ambas inconscientes. Sin embargo fue Maura la primera en despertar de la conmoción del accidente sin saber cómo acabó en ese estado.

¡Oh Dios… esto no puede ser bueno…! – Gimió cuando pudo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de su entorno. Podía oler la gasolina filtrándose del auto, vio el parabrisas roto y el lado izquierdo del auto aplastado y a Jane sentada en el asiento del copiloto aun con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, un golpe en la cabeza que sangraba y los ojos cerrados.

¡Jane…! ¡O Dios esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Jane! ¿Puedes oírme? – Maura llamó a su amiga muchas veces pero la detective no respondía a sus palabras. Eso no era bueno, se acercó a ella con cuidado para revisar su pulso en el cuello y exhaló un suspiro de alivio, estaba viva. Excepto que no abría los ojos y eso era lo que a Maura más le preocupaba. Además del olor a combustible.

Ella sabía que tenían que salir del auto lo más rápido posible, así que eso fue lo segundo que hizo. Aunque le dolía la cabeza como una perra, Maura consiguió sacar el cuerpo inconsciente de Jane del auto cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta del copiloto podía abrirse a pesar de estar aplastada. Lo segundo que vio Maura en su amiga, fueron las múltiples contusiones en sus brazos y sus piernas. Temía que pudiera tener algún hueso roto, pero tenían que salir de aquel lugar rápido.

La escasa luz que provenía especialmente de la luna le daba a Maura algo de visibilidad, pero era bastante escasa y ella sabía además que era muy peligroso quedarse tan a la intemperie.

Arrastró a Jane lo suficiente para quedar a un par de metros del auto pero lo bastante lejos para no ser vistas por algún desconocido.

Vamos Jane, necesito que despiertes ¿Si? Tenemos que llegar a la cabaña, no está lejos de aquí por favor… - Por más que Maura lo intentaba no podía hacer que Jane despertara y necesitaba con urgencia su maleta. Allí tenía algunos suministros que le ayudarían a saber el motivo por el cuál Jane no despertaba, además de agua y mantas.

Necesitaba revisar las heridas de Jane y mantenerla caliente, así que a regañadientes tuvo que caminar de vuelta al auto. Intentó abrir la puerta del maletero y lo consiguió cuando se dio cuenta que tenía una copia de las llaves del auto en uno de sus bolsillos, además de su móvil. No podía llamar aun. Tenía que hacerlo lejos del auto. Consiguió sacar la maleta y el bolso de Jane. Ambas cosas eran pesadas, pero la adrenalina que sentía por culpa del accidente conseguía mantenerla en movimiento. Eso, además de su preocupación por Jane.

El cooler fue lo último que pudo rescatar. Ya no podía volver más al auto por miedo a provocar una explosión.

Volvió con Jane y lo primero que hizo fue revisar sus pupilas. Maura se dio cuenta que ambas se dilataban sin problemas cuando posaba sobre ellas el haz de luz de la linterna, así que volvió a suspirar aliviada. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Jane despertara.

Su herida en la cabeza era la segunda cosa que le preocupaba, al revisar su cuero cabelludo notó que el origen de la sangre provenía de una herida que iba a necesitar puntos, pero al no tener luz no iba a poder hacer ese tipo de trabajo. Una venda tendría que hacerlo por el momento y eso fue lo siguiente que hizo.

Siguió revisando el cuerpo de Jane en busca de más heridas, pero todo lo que pudo encontrar fueron contusiones menores. Por fortuna ningún hueso roto. Sacó una manta de la maleta y cubrió a Jane con ella, poniendo su chaqueta negra bajo su cabeza para tenerla más cómoda. Luego se consiguió piedras, palos, hojas y ramas para armar un fuego improvisado. Necesitaba más luz y calor porque estaba comenzando a hacer frío y Jane no podía seguir perdiendo calor corporal, el riesgo de hipotermia en su estado era alto y Maura no podía seguir arriesgándose.

Cuando logró encender el fuego no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de todo. Lo poco que sabía de acampar se lo había enseñado Jane cuando hicieron un corto viaje al río. Jane fue quién le enseñó a vivir salvajemente, a disfrutar del aire libre que no fuera en sus típicas salidas a trotar y a disfrutar de lo que la naturaleza tenía para ofrecer. Ese fin de semana había sido muy divertido para ambas.

Un ruido proveniente del cuerpo de Jane sacó a Maura de sus recuerdos. No tardó nada en llegar a su lado mientras la detective comenzaba a moverse entre gemidos e intentaba hablar.

¿Lo que…? Sed… ¿Dónde…? – la voz ronca de Jane sonaba bastante más ronca de lo normal. Quiso levantarse pero el brusco movimiento le provocó un fuerte mareo además de un latigazo de dolor que la hizo gemir en voz alta el nombre de Maura.

Calma Jane, no te muevas. Todo está bien ahora… – le pidió la forense a su amiga obligándola a volver a recostarse con un suave masaje en el pecho. Jane que la escuchaba, le hizo caso sabiendo que a su lado se sentía protegida.

¿Maur? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó…? Oh Dios tengo tanta sed… - Jane volvió a gemir pidiendo agua y Maura le dio de beber un poco de agua de una botella. Le pidió con suavidad que bebiera pequeños sorbos para evitar atragantarse y Jane lo hizo, no porque quisiera, sino porque no sabía si iba a poder aguantar otro latigazo de dolor como el que sintió cuando intentó levantarse.

Cuando pudo aclararse la garganta Jane volvió a hablar. Se quejó de dolor de cabeza y Maura tuvo que contarle que habían tenido un accidente. A la mención de aquella palabra Jane volvió a alterarse creyendo que Maura también estaba herida.

¡Mierda Maur…! Yo estoy aquí acostada y tú… - Jane estaba muy nerviosa, necesitaba saber si Maura estaba bien y el dolor en su cuerpo que le impedía moverse como quería le alteraba los nervios aún más. - ¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor dime si estás bien! Yo no soportaría….

Calma cariño no me ha pasado nada – las suaves palabras de Maura tranquilizaron de sobremanera a Jane, aunque a ninguna se le pasó el hecho de que Maura le había dicho "cariño". Sin embargo ninguna de las dos mencionó nada al respecto. – la que está herida eres tú Jane, tuve que sacarte del auto y traerte aquí, ya no podemos volver a él. Maura le contó a Jane como había ocurrido el accidente y todo lo que había hecho desde entonces. Jane intentó sonreír a pesar del dolor, agradecida de tener a Maura a su lado sana y salva. De pronto se dio cuenta que la oscuridad las rodeaba y que la luz de la luna las había abandonado. El pequeño haz de luz de la fogata no las iba a proteger lo suficiente y echó en falta su arma de servicio. Casi nunca se separaba de ella y no tenerla la hacía sentirse muy vulnerable.

Mi arma… Maur, necesito mi arma… - la ansiedad en la voz de Jane puso en alerta a Maura. La rubia entendía que su amiga necesitaba sentirse útil a pesar de su estado y notó de inmediato que si no accedía a darle lo que le pedía no se iba a quedar tranquila.

Así que esta vez buscó en el bolso de Jane y encontró lo que su amiga le pedía. Su arma de servicio y otra más pequeña que Maura supuso era de repuesto. Sacó ambas.

Cuando le entregó la pistola a Jane, Maura se dio cuenta que ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para tomarla y menos disparar en caso de ser necesario. Y aquello fue algo de lo que Jane también se había dado cuenta cuando notó que su arma de servicio le pesaba en la mano como una tonelada de rocas.

¡Maldita sea! – Jane maldijo en voz alta su suerte y Maura intentó calmarla pidiéndole que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien.

¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe Maura? – se quejó más enojada con su debilidad que con su amiga. – Estamos en medio de la nada, estoy herida y tú tienes que cuidarme. Ni siquiera soy capaz de protegernos usando mi arma porque mi maldito cuerpo está tan débil que la pistola me pesa toneladas en las manos. ¿Y si aparece alguien? ¿Cómo te protejo si viene alguien y nos ataca? Yo me muero si te pasa algo Maur, y tú lo sabes… No podría vivir con la culpa de….

Shhh… no pasa nada Jane, tranquila – esta vez Maura se había acomodado de tal forma que sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Jane. La rubia había acomodado la cabeza de Jane en sus piernas para más comodidad, mientras miraba a sus ojos marrones asustados. Odiaba ver Jane tan débil y vulnerable pero tenía que ayudarla a tranquilizarse y lo hizo hablando de todo lo que se le ocurrió, menos de los peligros inherentes de la noche.

Maura comprendía la preocupación de Jane, pero la rubia sabía que lo tenía todo controlado. Nunca le dijo a su amiga que tenía la pistola de repuesto y que la utilizaría de ser necesario. Había aprendido con Jane a usar una pistola pero siempre la aterraba el ruido que hacía al disparar.

Vamos a estar bien Jane, por favor confía en mí – le pidió Maura con suavidad pero con firmeza a Jane quien exhaló un suspiro derrotado.

Yo confío en ti Maur – le respondió la morena con una sonrisa y luego se puso seria – pero no confío en la gente que merodea por aquí de noche, y si no puedo protegerte yo….

Si tú no puedes protegernos entonces eso lo haré yo – la voz de Maura había sonado seria y dura. Decidida. Jane miró a los ojos de su amiga y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al sentir un aura oscura proveniente de ella. La miró a los ojos y no vio a la genio tonta que veía siempre, sino a la hija de un mafioso, vio a Paddy Doyle en sus ojos y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Y estuvo a punto de decirle algo al respecto cuando un ruido proveniente de los árboles las dejó mudas. Eran pasos. El ruido de unos pasos había roto el silencio y el cuerpo de Jane se había tensado en los brazos de Maura. La rubia abrazó un poco más el cuerpo de su amiga con un brazo y con el otro tenía su arma oculta, preparada para usarla de ser necesario.

Tienes que salir de aquí Maur – le pidió con urgencia Jane intentando tomar de nuevo su pistola de servicio con las manos. – tienes que pedir ayuda, llamar a Korsak o a Frost. Decirles donde estamos, pero esconderte.

No creas que te abandonaré aquí Jane – se quejó Maura con seriedad – Porque no voy hacerlo.

¡Pero Maur es demasiado peligroso! – insistió Jane agitándose más que antes – sólo tú puedes sal…

No Jane ya te lo he dicho yo no me….

¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Dos hembritas perdidas en este bosque tan oscuro? – la voz de un hombre vestido con ropa oscura y armado cortó de golpe la pequeña discusión entre las chicas. Ambas lo quedaron mirando asustadas y el hombre al darse cuenta de ello sonrió con malicia – Sip, creo que esta noche, es mi noche de suerte….


	3. Venganza

**Capítulo Tres: Venganza**

El hombre alto de aspecto fornido y calvo miró a las chicas con una sonrisa despectiva. Se dio cuenta que seguirlas había sido lo más fácil que había tenido que hacer y que acabar con ellas también sería pan comido. Se fue acercando de a poco hacia ellas sin dejar de apuntarlas con una Glock calibre .38 mientras hablaba con acento irlandés. Jane se dio cuenta de inmediato que era un miembro más de las bandas irlandesas del sur de Boston, pero no recordaba a qué familia pertenecía.

Jane Rizzoli – la voz del hombre volvió a sonar fría y dura. La mirada de desprecio que le había dado a Jane no había pasado desapercibida por Maura que simplemente esperaba su momento para atacarlo a pesar de que el miedo la recorría de pies a cabeza. – tu nombre es bastante conocido ahora por mi familia, ¿Lo sabías perra? Es conocido por culpa de esta rubia que tienes por amiga, y que es la causa de todas mis desgracias. El hombre dio un paso más cerca y Jane apretó los dientes. Sabía que atacaría a Maura primero, pero su mente ya estaba corriendo e ideando una manera de alejarlo de Maura para que enfocara solamente su atención en ella y así salvar a su amiga.

No sabía que era tan famosa en tus círculos – Jane intentó hacer lo que sabía desde siempre, obligarlo a hablar – Pero me halaga, aunque no me gusta ser el centro de atención de nadie en realidad. Sin embargo tú, tú tienes acento irlandés, ¿No? ¿La familia O' Rourke, supongo?

Astuta detective – el hombre asintió con desprecio – Supongo que si será mi rostro lo último que verán esta noche, entonces sería muy grosero de mi parte no presentarme. Soy Brian O' Rourke, hijo de Thomas O' Rourke. Como saben, mi padre fue asesinado por el padre de esa perra – dijo con fiereza mirando directamente a Maura que no le quitó ni un momento los ojos de encima – así que como ya dije, estoy aquí por ella.

¿Quieres vengarte? – Jane lo miró alzando una ceja y en tono burlesco. Sabía que no debía hacer eso, provocarlo era la peor manera de defenderse, pero tenía hacer algo. - ¿Sabes cuantos años de prisión te caerán si acabas con nosotras? Yo que tú no lo haría Brian….

¡Cállate perra! – el hombre estaba visiblemente enfadado y perdiendo la paciencia a una velocidad abismante, Jane se dio cuenta que debía de actuar rápido y quiso decirle algo a Brian pero Maura la detuvo con un suave pero prolongado apretón en su brazo sano. Se miraron por un segundo y eso fue suficiente para que Maura consiguiera hacer su movimiento junto antes que O' Rourke disparase su arma. La rubia se había abalanzado sobre el hombre pegándole en la cabeza con la pistola que tenía escondida. El mafioso aturdido por aquel ataque brusco que no vio venir, consiguió recuperarse lo suficiente para dispararle a Maura, pero la rubia fue más rápida que él.

Dos disparos. Dos fuertes disparos y los gritos de Jane llamando a Maura resonaron en la oscuridad del bosque. Dos disparos y un cuerpo que cae al suelo como un saco de papas, ahora yacía inerte en medio de un charco de su propia sangre. Estaba muerto.

Maura se miró las manos. Podía sentir el metal caliente de la pistola quemándole pero no hizo ningún ademán de soltarla. Se sentía extraña, poderosa. Podía entender el significado de lo que había hecho pero no por qué no se arrepentía. Luego recordó a Paddy Doyle y sus palabras: "Yo no he matado a nadie que no se lo mereciera". Él jugaba a ser Dios y ella… ella por primera vez había hecho lo mismo pero para salvar a Jane y a ella misma de aquel hombre que sin duda las hubiese matado sin siquiera pensarlo. Era cosa de supervivencia, o eso era lo que quería creer.

¡Maur! Maura por favor ven aquí… - la voz de Jane llamándola con desesperación la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Regresó donde se encontraba su amiga recostada gimiendo y maldiciendo sus heridas y el caos por el que Maura había tenido que pasar.

Sin embargo la forense no le dijo nada y se limitó a abrazarla. No tan fuerte como para hacerle daño pero no tan suave tampoco. El abrazo duró un momento hasta que Jane se separó de ella y le quitó la pistola de la mano.

Se acabó Maur, ya ha pasado – la voz suave de Jane consiguió calmar a Maura lo suficiente para que esta última relajara el férreo control que tenía sobre la pistola. Jane la dejó fuera de la vista de la rubia y volvió a abrazarla. Estaba preocupada por ella pero al mismo tiempo orgullosa de su valentía. Sin embargo no sabía lo que ese hecho le provocaría en su psiquis más adelante. No quería que su amiga cambiara su forma de ser ni se culpara por algo que no pudo evitar. Y así fue como Jane también se sintió culpable. En ese momento odio estar herida y tan débil para no ser capaz de defender a Maura y evitar lo sucedido. Conscientemente sabía que no era su culpa pero por dentro sabía que iría a cargar con esa culpa por el resto de su vida.

Pasaron largos minutos de silencio hasta que fue Maura la que habló de nuevo.

Tenemos que deshacernos del cuerpo y de la evidencia – dijo de pronto en un susurro sombrío – enterrarlo sería una buena forma hacerlo y limpiar la sangre…. Tengo que hacerlo antes de que otra persona venga, antes de que amanezca y yo no tengo una pala, Dios, ni siquiera tengo guantes, ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de hacer todo eso sin dejar mis huellas en él? ¿Sabes lo que…? Maura comenzó a parlotear sin descanso sobre las huellas digitales y la anatomía pero Jane la hizo callar con suavidad a pesar de sus nervios.

Nadie sabrá que tú apretaste el gatillo Maur porque la culpa es mía – dijo la morena con total convicción – yo cargaré con la culpa porque yo soy policía y el arma con la que le disparaste a ese hijo de puta está registrada a mi nombre.

Pero yo apreté el gatillo Jane, yo tomé en mis manos una vida humana, yo tengo la culpa y yo…

Ya basta Maur, no sigas con eso – Jane había cortado a Maura en mitad de su frase porque no podía soportar oír su voz rota, vacía… o sus ojos que en penumbras se veían igual de vacíos. – Conseguiremos salir de esta Maura, por favor confía en mí. Tenemos que cubrir el cuerpo es cierto, pero no enterrarlo. Tenemos que llamar a la estación de policía y hablar con Frost, Korsak e incluso con Cavanaugh. Tenemos que decirle lo que ha sucedido y acabar con esto.

Pero, pero y si… pero, tú puedes… los de Asuntos Internos. No sabes los líos en los que te puedes meter con Asuntos Internos, yo no quiero… - Maura se quejó negando con la cabeza, su nerviosismo estaba empezando a afectar a Jane que intentaba tener paciencia sin conseguirlo.

De eso me encargo yo Maur, por favor quédate tranquila – Jane volvió a abrazarla intentando tranquilizarla y lo logró por un rato contándole todo lo que tenían que hacer. Cuando Jane dejó de hablar Maura le dijo que tenían que ir a la cabaña lo antes posible.

Sé que no puedes moverte mucho Jane pero tendremos que hacerlo pronto – le dijo con seriedad – Este lugar no es seguro y la cabaña no está lejos. Si nos ponemos en marcha ahora, conseguiremos llegar antes de que amanezca.

Jane suspiró. Sabía que Maura tenía razón pero no creía que su cuerpo le cooperaría lo suficiente como para moverse sin problemas. Lo único que quería era descansar.

Sé que estás herida y que quieres descansar Jane, pero no estamos a salvo aquí – le insistió con delicadeza pero seriedad Maura a Jane mirándola a los ojos – Temo que alguien más nos encuentre y…

Lo sé Maur, lo sé – Jane apretó los dientes y comenzó a moverse pidiéndole a Maura que la ayudara. La rubia hizo lo que lo que ella le pidió y consiguieron que Jane pudiese ponerse de pie, en medio de gemidos de esta y maldiciones que por una vez Maura no censuró.

Jane apoyó casi todo su peso sobre Maura y empezaron a caminar lento pero sin pausa, dejando atrás su equipaje cubierto que Maura buscaría una vez que Jane estuviese a salvo y al hombre que estuvo a punto de acabar con sus vidas, y que sería quién las uniría aún más de lo que ya lo estaban. Iba a ser una noche larga.


	4. La Cabaña

**Actualización. Gracias por los comentarios y los seguimientos. Como siempre, dueña de nada...**

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro: La Cabaña

Las chicas habían llegado a la cabaña a duras penas ya que Maura había tenido que detenerse cada pocos metros debido a los constantes gemidos de Jane. Maura sabía que Jane era una persona fuerte, pero que era bien poco tolerante al dolor y odiaba sentirse vulnerable y tuvo que armarse de mucha paciencia y tranquilizar a su amiga que no dejaba de quejarse y preguntarle a cada pocos minutos si ya faltaba poco para llegar.

De verdad que eres insufrible Jane – se río divertida Maura porque necesitaba alivianar el ambiente tenso que las rodeaba – puedo imaginar por qué la Hermana Callahan no te soportaba Jane.

Jajaja mira quién salió bromista Maura – la voz de Jane era sarcástica y aunque suspiró enojada por la pulla poniendo los ojos en blanco agradeció la distracción que la alejó un poco de todos sus dolores y miedos – No dirías eso si tuvieses que aguantar un reglazo en las piernas o en la espalda cada cinco minutos mientras corrige tu postura o tu forma de hablar. No fue divertido Maura….

La rubia suspiró imaginando la infancia de Jane perseguida por una religiosa loca que perseguía a los alumnos con una regla. Curiosamente no era algo diferente a lo que ella vivió. Aunque si bien, su internado de lujo francés era riguroso con las normas y los modales, no era tan drástico y sobre todo, no ejercía el castigo físico a sus alumnas.

Al menos esa etapa de tu vida no te cambio tanto Jane – suspiró Maura con tristeza – Tú tenías a tus hermanos, en cambio yo, bueno, ya sabes….

Jane se dio cuenta que Maura volvía a su seriedad de siempre y volvió a quejarse para llamarle la atención y distraerla.

Maura, tenemos que parar… ya no aguanto en serio… - los gemidos de Jane eran serios pero no tan desesperados como Maura creía – Que el cuerpo me está matando y ya no puedo seguir de pie. ¿En serio falta tanto para llegar a la mentada cabaña? ¿O es que a la doctora sabelotodo se le olvidó el camino a su propia casa en medio de la nada? ¿Estás segura que tienes una cabaña aquí Maura?

Fue el turno de Maura de suspirar con fastidio y poner los ojos en blanco. Se pasó una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo y sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta una brújula que luego le enseñó a Jane. Esta que algo entendía de brújulas se dio cuenta que en realidad sólo estaban a cincuenta metros de distancia de su destino.

¿Me crees ahora? – Maura la miró alzando una ceja y Jane no tuvo más que disculparse y sonreír avergonzada. Eso hizo que Maura también sonriera pero Jane estaba feliz por haber conseguido sacarla del agujero negro en el que se había metido.

Ambas siguieron caminando y llegaron a la cabaña de Maura. Jane supuso que por cabaña, la casa iba a ser pequeña y más bien sencilla. Excepto que a la detective se le olvidaba que Maura no provenía de la clase obrera como ella sino la más acomodada y la cabaña, era una casa de madera, sí, pero no de un piso sino de dos pisos y bastante elegante. La cabaña que además tenía balcón también relucía con un asombroso jardín flotante y estanque propio. El lugar era una maravilla a la vista.

Guau Maura, ¿Esta es tu cabaña? – Jane no pudo evitar preguntar embelesada por la vista que tenía delante - ¿Y se supone que era una "sencilla cabaña en el bosque"?

Maura sonrió orgullosa por sorprender a Jane con este tipo de gestos una vez más. Vio que Jane observaba todo con ojos de niña pequeña en día de navidad y volvió a emocionarse, tenía muchas cosas más con que sorprenderla y estaba loca por querer enseñárselas pronto.

Sin embargo, la felicidad del momento fue interrumpida por problemas más acuciantes. El primero que debía resolver era dejar a Jane a salvo dentro de la casa y para eso le pidió a la mujer alta que la siguiera. Luego de que Maura abriera la puerta y encendió las luces, Jane volvió a sorprenderse. La cabaña era mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera, de hecho, era mucho más grande que la antigua casa de sus padres y su propio departamento.

Veo este lugar y no puedo evitar recordar la mansión Fairfield – Jane sonrió un momento pero luego se puso seria al recordar también la discusión que tuvo con Maura debido a ese caso. – y yo no estaba celosa de tus amigos, ¿Sabes? Tampoco de todo su dinero.

Maura la quedó mirando a la espera de una explicación que ya presentía, pero decidió no decir nada.

Yo estaba celosa de Garrett – confesó Jane con una sonrisa tímida mirando a Maura por unos segundos para luego desviar la mirada a su alrededor – estaba celosa porque él y su familia lo tenían todo, y tú en ese mundo eras como pez en el agua….

Pero Jane, yo te dije que… - Maura intentó explicarle de nuevo pero Jane alzando una mano le pidió que detuviera y Maura la dejó hablar nuevamente.

Tenía miedo Maur – admitió con sinceridad y un dejo de pesadumbre – tenía miedo de que te volvieras a ir a ese mundo ya que habías vuelto a reencontrarte con tu ex. Tenía miedo de que nos olvidaras y decidieras volver a tu mundo de cuento de hadas.

"Tenía miedo de que me dejaras y me olvidaras para irte con él" – esas eran las profundas y verdaderas razones de Jane con respecto al dinero que tenía Maura. Temía con el alma que su mejor amiga volviera a su mundo de gente acomodada y decidiera que ya no le gustaba vivir más en los barrios bajos con ella. Y era de hecho su constante pesar. Sabía que si Maura volvía a su mundo ella la perdería para siempre, porque en el mundo de Maura Isles, alguien como Jane Rizzoli jamás cabría.

Creo que te olvidas quién me engendró Jane – la voz suave de Maura y su cercanía repentina habían hecho respingar a la morena que no se había dado cuenta que no estaba sola.

Paddy Doyle sólo es el proveedor del esperma Maur no sé cuántas veces… - Jane intentó justificarse pero fue Maura quien esta vez le pidió silencio.

Sé a lo que te refieres Jane, pero también sabes a quiénes me parezco más. – Maura insistió y Jane asintió a su pesar – Mi padre era del sur de Boston y mi madre una universitaria, y yo sé Jane, que aunque no lo desee o quiera evitarlo, soy una extraña mezcla entre ambos y hoy lo dejé demostrado matando… matando al hijo de Thomas O' Rourke…. Ahora soy…

Jane a pesar de sus lesiones no pudo evitarlo y rodeó a Maura en un abrazo. La presión que el cuerpo de la rubia ejercía en su cuerpo herido la estaba matando de dolor pero no pudo evitarlo. Tenía que convencerla de que no era una asesina a sangre fría como Doyle. Jane sabía que iba a ser muy difícil meterle eso en la cabeza a Maura, pero Jane no dejaría de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas ni aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.


	5. Razones

Capítulo Cinco: Razones

Era una asesina. Recordó sus análisis de ADN donde se probaba que los hijos heredaban características de los padres y ella encajaba en el perfil de Paddy Doyle. Era una asesina igual que él. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo seguiría con su vida, con su trabajo y con su relación con Jane? ¿Temería estar a su lado ahora?

Jamás podría temerte Maur, nunca – la voz suave de Jane recostada en el sofá del salón sacó a Maura de sus cavilaciones. La rubia la miró con el entrecejo fruncido muy seria pero Jane le devolvía una mirada tierna junto con una sonrisa. – Ya te lo he dicho, no tienes un solo hueso malvado en tu cuerpo. Lo que hiciste… - Maté a un hombre Jane – la contradijo Maura con seriedad interrumpiéndola – soy como mi padre….

El donante de esperma – bromeó Jane para aligerar el ambiente, la rubia la miró negando con la cabeza y la morena suspiró con cansancio. – Me salvaste la vida allá afuera Maur. Sabes muy bien que ese hombre nos habría matado aunque no dejo de sentirme culpable porque no fui capaz de protegerte. No debí dejar que pasaras por eso… Jane se miró las manos. Las cicatrices que tenía en las palmas le dolían por el frío a pesar que la chimenea crepitaba sin cesar. Se sintió un fracaso de nuevo, como esa vez cuando Hoyt la secuestró por primera vez clavándola al suelo. Se frotó las manos intentando calmarse el dolor pero no lo conseguía, como tampoco conseguía respirar con normalidad porque tampoco cedía el dolor en sus costillas. Cerró los ojos maldiciéndose por dentro, odiaba sentirse tan débil.

Maura que había observado atentamente la angustia de su amiga, decidió dejar su angustia a un lado para ayudarla. Se acercó al sofá donde estaba Jane y se sentó en el suelo sobre unos cojines. Luego tomó las manos de Jane en las suyas y comenzó el suave masaje para aliviar un poco su malestar.

Después de que Korsak me sacara de ese sótano y los paramédicos me vendaran las manos tuve un tiempo muy largo de recuperación – comenzó contando Jane en voz baja a pesar de que ambas estaban solas en la cabaña – No podía hacer nada con mis manos. Cada movimiento por pequeño que fuera me enviaba ráfagas de dolor asquerosas que abarcaban mis palmas hasta los hombros….

Eso es debido al daño que sufrieron tus manos Jane – dijo Maura con simpleza – todo el mecanismo de ellas, los músculos y huesos que fueron afectados además del trauma que sufriste provocó en ti ese dolor. Algo muy parecido a lo que te sucedió cuando te disparaste. En esa ocasión tu dolor pasó porque te enfrentaste al miedo. Al miedo de ser herida de nuevo. Una vez que lo superaste la cicatriz y la herida dejaron de dolerte.

Jane asintió sin decir nada, todo lo que decía Maura tenía sentido, pero todavía no comprendía por qué con las cicatrices de las manos no pasaba lo mismo. Ella había matado a Hoyt. Había dejado atrás las pesadillas, nada de eso debería estar pasándole ya.

En ese tiempo tenía a mi madre pendiente de mi todos los días, casi las veinticuatro horas era enervante – Jane puso los ojos en blanco en aquel recuerdo que la hizo reír cuando Maura por fin soltó una carcajada y lo lamentó de inmediato por culpa de sus costillas lastimadas. La morena se quejó en voz baja pero fue recompensada por una caricia en el brazo de Maura y su sonrisa volvió a sus labios. – Ma tenía que ayudarme a comer, porque no podía hacerlo sola los primeros días, me ayudaba a bañarme y a vestirme. Simples cosas, todas esas que damos por sentado no podía hacerlas porque el dolor era insoportable….

No me lo recuerdes Jane…. – Maura suspiró con tristeza recordando a su amiga las pocas veces que pudo saber de ella. La médico forense había ido un par de veces a verla a su departamento en ese tiempo, y pudo ser testigo en primera persona por todo lo que Jane había tenido que pasar. Claro, ella no se quedaba por mucho tiempo porque la morena no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la viera tan vulnerable y mucho menos Maura, pero eso Jane jamás se lo dijo a Maura, la rubia sabía que era el motivo por el cual tenía que irse pronto de la casa de la detective y siempre lo hacía cuando Jane caía agotada a la almohada debido al dolor y las pesadillas.

Lloraba todas las noches cuando despertaba de las pesadillas – recordó Jane con tristeza y Maura sabía cuánto le costaba a su amiga admitir este tipo de debilidad. – creo que mi madre todavía sufre con ese tiempo. Ella tenía que cambiar las sábanas de mi cama hasta dos veces en la noche porque además de llorar, también despertaba con el cuerpo empapado en sudor. Estaba aterrada que Hoyt siguiera por ahí, oculto entre las sombras para acabar lo que había empezado.

Jane no creo que sea bueno que vuelvas a recordar…- Maura intentó disuadirla a seguir recordando su infierno personal. Infierno que gracias a los locos asesinos en serie adictos a ser copias de los asesinos originales, emergía para desgracia de Jane cada cierto tiempo amenazándola con tragársela.

Jane la interrumpió negando con la cabeza y Maura dejó de hablar.

Yo maté a Hoyt y a casi todos sus aprendices – le recordó Jane con seriedad – Maté a mi demonio personal cuando nos tenía prisioneras en la enfermería de la prisión y no necesitaba hacerlo.

Él ya se estaba muriendo de cáncer – respondió Maura por ella alzando las cejas en la sorpresa.

Sí. Yo podría haberlo noqueado y luego haber acabado con Mason al mismo tiempo… - Jane suspiró de nuevo temiendo hacerle la pregunta a Maura porque de hacerla podría darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella, pero tenía que darle sus razones. - ¿Sabes por qué lo hice? ¿Sabes de dónde saqué la fuerza para acabar con él?

Maura miró a Jane y pudo ver la fuerza que emanaban esos ojos marrones tan expresivos, también vio su propio rostro reflejado en ellos y se dio cuenta.

Lo hiciste por mí… - Maura aún no podía creer sus propias palabras. Había quedado boquiabierta al darse cuenta de aquello y aún más cuando Jane asintió.

Si Maur lo hice por ti – le respondió Jane con emoción – tú me diste una razón, un motivo cuando vi que Hoyt estaba dispuesto a matarte delante de mis ojos.

Y él iba por las parejas… - añadió Maura con seriedad – pero tú y yo no somos una pareja Jane…. La voz de Maura se quebró en ese punto, y la rubia rezó para que Jane no notara la decepción en ella por ese hecho.

Es cierto, no lo somos – estuvo de acuerdo Jane con pesar, aunque en el fondo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas lo contrario – pero creo que Hoyt supo de algún modo que tú eras lo suficientemente importante para mí, por eso te atacó. Porque él sabía, en su mente retorcida que tu muerte me destrozaría….

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Jane y Maura no pudo evitarlo, tenía que abrazarla y eso fue lo que hizo teniendo cuidado de sus heridas. La rubia se conmovió mucho al sentirla temblar entre sus brazos pero no dejó de abrazarla. Sólo se alejó de ella cuando Jane lo hizo primero y se emocionó al ver los ojos de la morena brillantes de lágrimas no derramadas.

Por eso lo maté Maur - le dijo Jane cuando estuvo segura que su voz no sonaba tan quebrada por culpa de la emoción que sentía – Por eso he matado a quienes han amenazado mi vida y las vidas de las personas que amo. ¿Acaso eso me convierte a mí en una asesina? ¿Temes seguir siendo mi amiga sabiendo eso?

Si has tenido que matar personas es porque ese es tu trabajo Jane – la contradijo una vez más Maura con seriedad no pudiendo creer en sus palabras – Por algo eres detective de homicidios. Es lo que tú haces.

Mi trabajo no es matar a los delincuentes Maur, sino meterlos tras las rejas – Jane no pudo evitar la punzada de dolor por las palabras de Maura. – tú sabes que amo mi trabajo pero eso no significa que el tener una pistola y una placa me den pase libre para matarlos a todos.

La gravedad en la voz de Jane le dio cuenta a Maura que la morena estaba dolida por sus palabras y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de eso.

Lo siento Jane, no fue mi intención acusarte de eso. – se disculpó ella con sinceridad.

¿Entonces Maur? – preguntó Jane con un dejo de tristeza - ¿Acaso mi vida no vale tanto para ti como para arriesgarte a lo que hiciste?

¡No! ¡No digas eso ni en broma Jane! – la rubia gesticuló aquellas palabras llena de desesperación y luego se calmó un poco – por supuesto que tu vida me vale, pero en realidad la palabra correcta aquí, es que para mí tu vida es invaluable. Por favor no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más.

Jane sonrió una vez más y envolvió la mano de Maura con la suya.

¿Todavía te sigues sintiendo una asesina? – Jane miró a Maura alzando una ceja al hacerla esa pregunta y esperó a que su amiga respondiera. La vio fruncir el ceño pensativa y luego, ahí estaba, la sonrisa.

No Jane, ya no – le respondió con suavidad – Ahora que entiendo tus razones y veo lo que tú vez, recordando lo que pasamos no puedo sentirme así. Lo hice para protegerte, para protegernos…. Y por mucho que me incomode la inevitable relación que veo con Paddy yo… yo creo que de pasar por esa misma circunstancia, creo, no, sé que lo haría de nuevo… aunque espero que eso no ocurra nunca más.

Jane esta vez abrazó a Maura y ambas decidieron dejar el tema por aquella noche. El día de mañana era importante para ambas porque debían notificar a la comisaría de Boston sobre el cuerpo del hijo de O' Rourke y quizás volver a la cuidad definitivamente.


	6. La Nevada

**Nota de Autora: Mil disculpas la demora y gracias por leer como siempre... Y por supuesto no soy dueña de nada**

* * *

Capítulo Seis: La Nevada

Por mucho que habían decidido arreglar lo del asesinato al día siguiente, las chicas se dieron cuenta que habían quedado atrapadas en la cabaña de un bosque completamente congelado. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que al quedarse dormidas el cielo había decidido tornarse blanco. Fue Maura la que acostumbrada a su rutina de la mañana, levantarse, hacer café y luego bañarse, se dio cuenta del manto blanco que cubría la cabaña y sus alrededores.

- ¡Oh shout! – gimió cuando vio la nieve arremolinarse en la ventana. Hacía bastante frío e iría a ser muy difícil salir de la casa a ningún lugar hasta que dejara de nevar. Una parte de la rubia estuvo aliviada de aquello, ya que eso significaba que podía seguir al resguardo de un lugar seguro como la cabaña, más si estaba junto a Jane, pero la otra parte más analítica y científica sólo quería salir de aquel entuerto lo antes posible.

Y tanto como le dio la oportunidad a su lado analítico ganar, Maura decidió ponerse en contacto con la estación de policía lo antes posible y hablar con Korsak.

Buscó su móvil y marcó el número del Sargento Korsak, de inmediato el saludo amable del hombre amante de los animales le dio la bienvenida.

- ¿Cómo lo están pasando en la cabaña Dra Isles? – preguntó con amabilidad - ¿Todo bien por allá? ¿Cómo está Jane?

- Jane está bien Sargento Korsak y yo también, pero tenemos… tengo un problema y necesito hablar con usted de manera urgente. – la seriedad en la voz de la forense no pasó desapercibido para el hombre de la ley que ya presentía que esa llamada le traería muy malas noticias.

- La estoy escuchando Dra Isles – le respondió el hombre con la misma seriedad en su tono de voz.

- Tuvimos un accidente de auto y luego un hombre nos atacó, Jane resultó herida pero está bien, sólo fueron contusiones y heridas que pude tratar aquí mismo – se adelantó de inmediato para no preocupar al detective – Yo… cuando estábamos en el bosque un hombre apareció y nos atacó, Jane estaba herida, no podía defendernos y yo… yo… - el silencio de pronto se hizo presente en la sala de la cabaña. Maura estaba aterrada de confesar aquel crimen a Korsak pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Dra Isles, si necesita tiempo para explicar…

- No, tengo que hacerlo ahora, decirlo porque siento que voy a colapsar y ahora no puedo darme ese lujo y Jane me necesita y… - Maura titubeó unos minutos hasta que se armó nuevamente de valor y dijo las temidas palabras. – el hombre que nos atacó fue el hijo de Tommy O' Rourke – su voz esta vez era fuerte, casi violenta – y yo le disparé detective, está muerto….

En tanto, en la habitación de arriba Jane despertó con una sensación extraña por todo el cuerpo. Todo le dolía. Desde la cabeza hasta las costillas magulladas y el frío que podía sentir también no era bueno. El frío significaba calambres y dolor en las manos. Y ella lo odiaba. Intentó moverse al lado donde se suponía que dormía Maura, ya que ambas habían decidido compartir la cama por aquella noche, pero descubrió que el lado de la rubia estaba vacío aunque todavía tibio. Supo que Maura había despertado hace poco rato.

Quiso llamar a su amiga, tenía que saber dónde estaba y si estaba bien, y además para su fastidio iba a tener que pedirle ayuda para ir al baño, se sentía tan mal que no creía que conseguiría llegar sola al inodoro sin tener un accidente desagradable a mitad de camino. Así que no le quedó más remedio que esperar a que Maura volviese de la cocina o donde estuviese y rezar para que su vejiga aguantara un poco más.

Por suerte, Jane no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para oír los pasos de Maura acercándose a la habitación. Cuando la vio, todavía con su bata de seda morada, tuvo que cerrar la boca y concentrarse en la bandeja del desayuno que la rubia llevaba consigo, intentando dejar de lado las imágenes de su amiga, desnuda bajo esa bata. No podía pensar así, no ahora que estaban metidas hasta el cuello con el problema O' Rourke.

- Buenos días Jane, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – el tono alegre y despreocupado de Maura hizo sonreír a Jane por unos segundos. Le encantaba el entusiasmo que siempre poseía la rubia por mucho que camuflara sus sentimientos con sarcasmos y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Como una mierda – fue la típica respuesta de Jane a lo que Maura negó con la cabeza molesta.

- Leguaje Jane – amonestó con seriedad y Jane solo puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró aguantándose un gemido de dolor por sus costillas magulladas.

- Me siento como si un camión me hubiese pasado por encima Maur – esta vez la voz de Jane era más suave pero más lastimera – me duele todo y lo peor es que tengo que ir al baño y casi no me puedo mover…. Yo… Maur, ¿Tú podrías…?

Maura se quedó mirando a Jane con una sonrisa. La misma que siempre aparecía en sus labios a ver a la alta morena vulnerable y sonrojada cuando tenía que pedir ayuda. Sin decir palabra alguna Maura se acercó al lado de la cama donde estaba Jane y ayudó a su amiga a levantarse. Aunque tomó en sus hombros casi todo el peso del cuerpo de Jane, la morena aún se quejó de dolor todo el camino que llevaba hasta el baño y luego de vuelta. Todo ese pequeño viaje le había costado mucho esfuerzo a Jane y cuando por fin pudo poner la cabeza en la almohada suspiró con alivio.

- Me siento como haber corrido la maratón de Boston de ida y luego de vuelta Maur. – Jane le sonrió con cansancio pasándose una mano temblorosa por el cabello. Las manos no habían dejado de temblarle y dolerle desde que despertó, pero decidió esconder esa molestia de Maura porque no quería preocuparla más.

- Te voy a traer unos ibuprofenos Jane, con eso el dolor que sientes te será más llevadero, pero antes tienes que comer algo – le dijo con suavidad acercándole la bandeja del desayuno, que eran un té y panqueques como a ella le gustaba –

- ¿Y mi café Maur? – preguntó luego de tomar un sorbo de té caliente - ¿Por qué no tengo café?

- Tú sabes muy bien lo que pienso del café Jane – le dijo Maura alzando una ceja a su amiga – mientras estés con medicamentos para el dolor, lo más conveniente es que tomes té, además este té es unos de los mejores que hay, lo compré en internet especialmente desde la India.

- ¿No es té ferticilado con caca de panda? – el borde de sarcasmo en la voz de Jane hizo reír a Maura pero ella negó con la cabeza haciéndose la ofendida.

¿Te traigo el desayuno a la cama y tú tienes el descaro de despreciarlo? – la rubia le dio la espalda a Jane y ésta creyendo que su amiga se había molestado le pidió disculpas, de manera acelerada lo que a Maura le causó tanta risa que tuvo que aguantarse bastante para seguir con su farsa.

- ¡Lo siento Maur, me lo bebo, mira! – le hizo un gesto y con eso la rubia volteó otra vez para mirar a Jane que se bebía el té bastante más animada que antes.

- "Te tengo en la bolsa, Jane Rizzoli" – Maura pensó para sí con una sonrisa socarrona que disimuló bastante bien con una tos. Dejó a Jane comer su desayuno tranquila luego de darle los ibuprofenos. Lo decidió así porque lo que tenía que hablar con ella era bastante serio y ella estaba segura que lo que tenía que decirle a su amiga después la inquietaría mucho.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Jane acabó con su desayuno y Maura decidió que era tiempo de discutir con Jane la conversación que tuvo con Korsak luego de levantarse.

- Jane, necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó en el bosque – le dijo Maura en tono serio y el cuerpo de Jane se tensó de pronto dolorosamente.

- Pero Maur, ya hablamos de…

- Hace poco rato hablé con el detective Korsak – la interrumpió Maura con severidad – le conté todo lo que pasó Jane y él me dijo que debíamos volver urgente a la comisaría. Korsak dijo que podía mantener esto entre nosotros y Frost por ahora pero, no por mucho tiempo… Jane… tendrán que investigar y si… sino podemos demostrar que asesiné a ese bastardo en defensa propia, yo….

- ¡No! ¡Haremos lo que sea Maur, pero no permitiré que vuelvas a poner un pie otra vez en la cárcel si puedo evitarlo, yo…ay…!

Jane no podía más con el dolor y la tensión. El nerviosismo de todo lo ocurrido le estaba pasando la cuenta al cuerpo de la morena, dejándola casi sin fuerzas en la cama.

- Calma cariño – le dijo Maura sin darse cuenta acariciando la mejilla de Jane que había cerrado los ojos al sentir aquel contacto – sé que podremos salir de esto, yo confío en ti y en Korsak, sé que no hará menos en ayudarnos… ahora tienes que descansar ¿Bueno? Este estrés no le hace bien a tu cuerpo.

Con un último beso a la frente de Jane, Maura se dispuso a salir de la habitación para dejarla descansar, pero no alcanzó a dar un paso lejos de la cama cuando de pronto su muñeca fue detenida por una de las manos temblorosas de Jane, obligándola a quedarse quieta.

- No me dejes sola Maur… por favor… - voz de Jane sonó tan rota a los oídos de Maura que tuvo que contenerse para no llorar, la rubia sólo asintió con una sonrisa y volvió a ocupar el lugar en la cama junto a Jane y no tardaron demasiado en volver a quedarse dormidas


	7. Decisiones

** A/N ****Muy buenas. Sé que no he actualizado desde hace mucho pero aquí estoy de nuevo gracias a mi nueva amiga Chris (Musa de ideas, gracias por tu ayuda) Así que espero poder actualizar más rápido esta vez. Gracias por la paciencia.**

* * *

Capítulo Siete: Decisiones

El día siguiente llegó más rápido para Maura y Jane de lo que ellas esperaban. La nevada ya había pasado dejando su manto blanco mucho más espeso de lo que creían que podía llegar a ser pero al menos ya no hacía tanto frío.

Fue Jane la que despertó primero por culpa de sus lesiones. Seguía bastante adolorida pero no tanto como los primeros días. Se acordó de pronto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y de todo lo que Maura arriesgaba de ser condenada culpable del asesinato del hijo de Tommy O' Rourke. Jane no iba a dejar que Maura ponga un pie en la cárcel si podía evitarlo y tenía que empezar por cambiar un poco la evidencia de todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche en el bosque. Jane sabía que Maura le había confesado la verdad a Korsak la noche anterior, así que lo primero que tenía que hacer era hablar con él, no sin antes quitar las huellas de Maura de la pistola que acabó con ese hijo de puta.

Salir de la cama iba a ser una tarea titánica para Jane en su condición, pero era necesario hacerlo. Ella no le dijo a Maura que había rescatado el arma del bosque cuando se fueron de la escena del crimen. Tampoco le dijo que la mantenía escondida en un forro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y que Maura ni siquiera registró cuando revisó sus lesiones. Se la había puesto la propia Maura antes de irse y la guardó ahí cuando la rubia no estaba mirando.

Esta vez ni su madre ni su hermano podrían impedirle salvar al amor de su vida.

Luego de pelear contra su cuerpo dolorido, Jane consiguió salir del lado de Maura y ponerse de pie. Con mucho esfuerzo y tratando de no hacer ruido, buscó en su chaqueta el arma homicida y la limpió de todas las huellas que tenía para luego dejar sólo las suyas como evidencia. Luego la dejó visible para que Korsak pudiera encontrarla con facilidad y procedió a llamar a su compañero y mentor de tantos años. Una parte de ella sabía que él no iba a estar de acuerdo con su proceder, pero también sabía que si le daba a conocer el motivo por el cual lo hacía, sabía que al final, sería el primero en apoyarla y el primero en ayudarla a salir del entuerto.

También sacó de su chaqueta el móvil para llamar a su amigo. Korsak le contestó en el segundo timbre bastante preocupado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Le dije a Maura que hoy viajaríamos a la cabaña con Frost – la voz de Korsak sonó bastante seria a oídos de morena – Ella está en un problema bastante grave, y tú lo sabes Jane.

Es por eso que te estoy llamando Korsak – la voz de la detective también era seria y ronca, más de lo habitual – No puedo dejar que vaya a la cárcel de nuevo, ella no estará segura ahí dentro, menos ahora que Paddy Doyle está también tras las rejas. Ya le pegaron una vez ahí dentro Korsak, no voy a permitir que suceda de nuevo.

¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso si puedo saberlo Jane? – a Korsak no le gustaba para nada todo lo que estaba sucediendo y menos saber que algo muy peligroso podría estar tramando Jane para salvar a la doctora Isles de la cárcel.

Eso es fácil Korsak, he decidido declararme culpable del asesinato de Brian O' Rourke – Korsak cerró los ojos y maldijo en silencio para sus adentros. Era lo que temía pero no le sorprendía.

Entiendes que te arriesgas a perder tu carrera y a tu familia pasando tiempo en prisión, ¿Verdad Jane? – la voz de Korsak esta vez sonaba dura, cortante – cometerás el error más grande de tu vida si haces eso Jane, no lo hagas. Piénsalo bien antes de hacer algo por lo que te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

No tengo que pensar nada Korsak ya lo he decidido – el tono de la morena no admitía discusión – Si hay alguna posibilidad de fianza en este caso la tomaré. Si puedo demostrar que lo hice en defensa propia también servirá y espero de corazón que me ayudes con eso amigo mío. – suspiró con pesadumbre – pero ya está decidido.

¿Qué dice de tu decisión Maura? – Korsak tenía que intentar todo para convencerla, una última jugada – Supongo que lo sabe, ¿No es así?

Ella sabe algo de eso pero no lo hemos hablado – Jane volvió a suspirar con cansancio – No está de acuerdo por supuesto, pero eso ya no depende de ella.

Será difícil que la convenzas Jane, ya sabes cómo es ella – Korsak sabía por qué hacía lo que hacía Jane, pero necesitaba oírlo de sus propios labios.

Lo sé Korsak, pero de eso me encargaré yo misma – dijo ella con seriedad.

¿Por qué lo haces Jane? – le preguntó de nuevo el hombre mayor - ¿Por qué corres ese riesgo por ella?

Porque ya ha pasado por el infierno Korsak y ella no sobrevivirá en la cárcel mucho tiempo – Jane quería evadir la verdad tanto como podía pero sabía que Korsak no la dejaría.

Eso se puede arreglar Jane y eso lo sabes – le dijo el hombre intuyendo la evasión de su compañera.

Lo sé – admitió Jane con un suspiro tembloroso. Tuvo que tragarse el nudo en la garganta para decir la última frase, lo que tenía clavado en el pecho y que le dolía dejarlo guardado por tanto tiempo. Tenía que desahogarse con alguien y Korsak la entendía – lo hago Korsak por el simple motivo que la amo. Yo amo a Maura Isles y sé que si va a la cárcel yo la perderé y eso no voy a poder soportarlo….

Voy en camino Janie – fue lo único que le dijo él en tono suave y con cariño – aguanta ahí muchacha, llegaré lo más pronto posible.

Gracias amigo mío, gracias… fue lo único que pudo decir Jane antes de que las emociones la superaran. Como estaba de espaldas a la puerta del dormitorio de Maura, del que salió para hablar con Korsak, no se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba escondida cerca y había escuchado su declaración de amor.


	8. Al Descubierto

**A/N: Muchas gracias por los Favs, folllows y comentarios. Este capítulo es minímamente M así que disfrútenlo **

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho: Al Descubierto**

Maura tuvo que aguantar un pequeño gemido de frustración mientras se paseaba como león enjaulado por el dormitorio. Se sentía prisionera en aquella cabaña. Prisionera en su propia piel. Tenía que hacer para convencer a Jane de no cometer la estupidez que iba hacer para protegerla. No podía correr el riesgo de perderla ahora que sabía que Jane… ¡Oh, Jane! Pensar en ella ahora, saber ese secreto que llevaba guardado durante tanto tiempo… no podía. No iba a dejarla, menos ahora que lo sabía y menos cuando ella también sentía… ¡Maldito seas Doyle…! ¡Maldito seas tú y tu vida de mafioso que otra vez se interpone en el camino de mi felicidad con Jane! Maura estaba desesperada. En un arrebato de genio agarró lo primero que encontró a mano, un vaso de vidrio de la mesita de noche, y lo lanzó con furia contra la pared. El vaso se hizo añicos de inmediato y el ruido de la quebrazón de cristales alertó a Jane en el salón.

Asustada, la morena cruzó en tres pasos la distancia entre el salón y el dormitorio y abrió la puerta de golpe gritando el nombre de Maura. La adrenalina provocada por el miedo le hizo olvidar su cuerpo dolorido y así mismo fue que vio a Maura en medio del dormitorio con el cabello revuelto y el rostro contorsionado de ira.

¿Qué es lo que pasó Maura? - le preguntó Jane a la rubia llegando a su lado y evitando los trozos de vidrio en el suelo - ¿Por qué hay un vaso roto en el suelo? ¿Lo has roto tú?

No te atrevas – el tono seco en la voz de la forense hizo que Jane detuviera de golpe sus ganas de abrazarla y se la quedó mirando con extrañeza – No te atrevas a declararte culpable por mí Jane, no te atrevas….

Jane suspiró cerrando los ojos con tristeza, se dio cuenta de inmediato que Maura había escuchado su conversación con Korsak, hasta que luego recordó que también le había dicho a su ex compañero que amaba a la rubia. Jane no se atrevía a preguntarle qué era lo que había escuchado en realidad, pero decidió evadir esa parte de la conversación, enfocándose en lo que más apremiaba, su inminente encarcelamiento por homicidio.

Yo ya te dije que no iba a dejar que pasaras un día tras las rejas si lo podía evitar Maur, y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer cuando lleguen Korsak y Frost de comisaría.

¡No puedes hacerlo Jane! – Insistió Maura negando con la cabeza con vehemencia agarrándose de la camiseta de la morena con desesperación – no puedo perderte ahora Jane, no ahora que….

Ahora que… ahora que sé lo que sientes por mí Jane – le dijo la rubia esta vez un poco más tranquila pero igual de vehemente – No me puedes dejar ahora porque yo te necesito… yo… yo también te quiero Jane. Yo también te quiero, creo que desde hace tiempo, pero jamás te he dicho la verdad porque yo creí que tú… - Maura suspiró acercándose más a una Jane completamente emocionada. La morena había quedado sin palabras tras la declaración de Maura y lo único que atinó a hacer en ese momento fue besarla. Volcó todo su amor y sus sentimientos por su amiga, en un beso que poco a poco se iba haciendo más intenso. Jane tenía a Maura aferrada del cuello y la cintura para hacer el beso aún más apasionado.

Bocas, lenguas y manos peleaban por conquistar espacio en el cuerpo de la otra hasta que tuvieron que detenerse cuando el oxígeno les fue insuficiente. Jane descansó su frente en la frente de la rubia sonriendo con ternura, sin creer aún su suerte. Por un momento habían olvidado el motivo por el cuál estaban hablando, y sólo existían a los ojos de la otra.

No puedo creerlo Maur – Jane dijo en medio de un suspiro melancólico acariciando la mejilla de Maura – he soñado con besarte durante tanto tiempo y ahora… ahora creo que estoy soñado, yo… dime que no es un sueño Maura… dime que… ¡Ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Maura había respondido a la pregunta de Jane pellizcando su costado sano con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Esta es tu respuesta Jane – le dijo sin inmutarse – Espero que ahora lo creas.

Hay mejores formas de hacerlo Maur – se quejó la morena con el entrecejo fruncido por un segundo para luego volver a sonreír al darse cuenta que a pesar del dolor del pellizco, era verdad lo que había pasado.

¿En serio? – le preguntó Maura sonriendo mucho más que antes - ¿De qué otra manera?

Así… - fue todo lo que dijo Jane al tiempo que volvía a tomar entre sus manos el rostro de la ME y la besaba por segunda vez con la misma pasión que no sabía que poseía.

Besar a Maura se había sentido muy diferente. Ella ya había besado a Dean y Casey pero los besos con ellos se sentían ásperos y duros. En cambio, besar a Maura, sentía suave y dulce. Casi como una caricia.

Jane no se contentó sólo con besar a Maura sino que también necesitó tocarla. Sus manos inquietas vagaban por la espalda de la rubia sin descanso. Casi con desesperación, consiguió traspasar la tela de su pijama de seda hasta alcanzar su piel. Se sentía demasiado suave entre sus manos ásperas y con cicatrices. En un momento se avergonzó de acariciarla con aquellas manos y detuvo sus caricias de golpe. Se separó de los labios de Maura con un suspiro tembloroso y cerró los ojos en la derrota. Jamás iría a ser digna de alguien como Maura Isles. Estaba tan lejos de liga que negó con la cabeza, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Al principio Maura no entendía qué había llevado a Jane a detener tan bruscamente sus acciones, pero luego bajó su vista a las manos de la morena y se dio cuenta de todo.

No te avergüences de tocarme Jane – Maura con ternura acarició primero los brazos de su niña y luego alcanzó su muñeca, obligando a que la detective dejara su mano izquierda abierta. No le costó tanto conseguirlo. La rubia acarició con suavidad la palma abierta de Jane, deteniéndose en la cicatriz que ahora estaba roja. – Sé que te duelen las manos con el frío Jane y si las empuñas de esa manera el dolor será peor.

Con toda la calma del mundo Maura procedió a hacerle un suave masaje en la mano a Jane, para luego besar la palma y el dorso con delicadeza y hacer lo mismo con la mano derecha.

Son horribles Maur… no deberías… - se quejó Jane abriendo los ojos y Maura vio que los tenía brillantes de lágrimas no derramadas. – No puedo tocarte con estas manos, me hacen sentir tan rota… es un recuerdo constante de… - Valentía Jane – la cortó Maura en tono serio pero suave – Cariño, si hay algo de ti que amo son tus manos. Estás manos son poderosas, son capaces de consolar, proteger y dar tanto… no entiendo cómo no puedes darte cuenta que tus cicatrices son parte de lo que eres. Una guerrera, una sobreviviente. No debes avergonzarte por acariciarme con ellas amor, porque tus manos son hermosas. Son de una persona fuerte y no rota como tú crees.

Porque sólo pueden romperme si yo los dejo – repitió lo que le había dicho Korsak la segunda vez que Hoyt irrumpió en su vida. Maura sólo asintió con una sonrisa y fue ella quien ahora besó a Jane con impaciencia.

El beso esta vez estaba claramente subiendo de tono, como las manos de ambas vagaban a las zonas más necesitadas de la otra. Los gemidos se hacían más pronunciados y los cuerpos estaban cada vez más calientes.

Jane deseaba con el alma descubrir el cuerpo y el alma de Maura. La acercó más a su cuerpo agarrando su trasero para tal motivo hasta que ambas entrepiernas comenzaron una tortuosa fricción que sacaba más gemidos ahogados de sus bocas. La morena no perdió tiempo y dejó bajar su mano de la cinturilla de la ropa interior de la rubia hasta su parte más íntima.

Con un gruñido de satisfacción se dio cuenta que Maura ya estaba bastante mojada.

Oh Dios… -gimió Maura al sentir la suave y tímida caricia de Jane en sus pliegues buscando su clítoris. La rubia había empezado a mecer las caderas al ritmo de las caricias de Jane, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte pidiendo que acelerara sus embestidas. A pesar del cansancio Jane asintió e hizo lo que la rubia quería ahora introduciendo un dedo en el centro de Maura. Un grito más fuerte fue seguido por tal intromisión y Jane sonrió. Supo enseguida que estaba haciendo algo bien cuando en un arranque de audacia introdujo otro dedo más en el centro de la forense y las embestidas aumentaron. Jane no tardó en sentir las contracciones de las paredes del sexo de Maura alrededor de sus dedos anunciando el orgasmo inminente. Sólo hicieron falta un par de embestidas por parte de Jane para llevar a Maura por el borde. La rubia no pudo evitar morder el hombro de Jane mientras se sacudía del orgasmo, primero, porque las piernas no le aguantaban y segundo para no gritar, aunque una parte de ella se moría por hacerlo.

Ambas se quedaron sin aliento por lo ocurrido. Maura completamente saciada y Jane totalmente agotada. Tanto así que a pesar de la felicidad que sentía, estuvo a punto de colapsar en los brazos de Maura.

La ME consiguió estabilizarla a tiempo y llevarla hasta el dormitorio donde la obligó a recostarse en la cama en medio de sus gemidos derrotados.

No puedes volver a esforzarte así Jane – se quejó Maura con tristeza al ver el semblante dolorido de su niña – Por mucho que me haya encantado lo que pasó en el salón y yo no haya podido hacer lo mismo por ti….

Sé que quieres hacerlo Maur y yo de verdad lo necesito, no te imaginas como he quedado de dolorida en… tú sabes… - se quejó también Jane luchando contra su dolorosa necesidad de liberación – lamento no estar al cien por ciento para que puedas hacerlo cariño, pero no podemos porque Korsak llegará a la cabaña con Frost en cualquier momento y…

Maura frunció el ceño y se levantó del borde de la cama al lado de Jane con brusquedad al recordar el motivo por cual los detectives iban a aparecer en la cabaña. Se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a Jane y resopló intentando controlar la rabia que bullía en su interior sin demasiado éxito.

Volteándose para encarar a la detective, de pronto toda su rabia se esfumó de golpe al ver a la morena temblando de dolor en la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, aguantando los gemidos de dolor que querían arrancar de sus labios sin su permiso.

Calma cariño, vamos – Maura no perdió tiempo y se acercó otra vez a la cama para calmar a Jane que todavía no podía abrir los ojos y seguía aguantando. – respira despacio, vamos Jane, respira despacio.

No puedo… duele Maur… me duele mucho… - fue todo lo que Jane pudo decir antes de dejar escapar el gemido dolorido que estaba aguantando y Maura no pudo soportar verla en tanto dolor. Sin decirle nada, salió corriendo de la habitación hasta el baño. Allí sacó de su botiquín un relajante muscular inyectable y preparó la jeringa con la medicina. A Jane no le iba a gustar eso, pero el medicamento era mucho más efectivo que una pastilla y haría efecto más rápido en su organismo.

Regresó con la jeringa y un algodón empapado en el alcohol dejándolos en la mesita de noche, encima del plato que sostenía el vaso que yacía roto en el suelo.

Esto te calmará el dolor Jane – dijo la rubia con seriedad y rápidamente bajó de la cinturilla del pijama y la ropa interior de Jane dejando al descubierto su cadera.

¡Una inyección no Maur, por favor, por favor! – la detective chica mala que se creía antes, ahora parecía una niña pequeña lloriqueando por un pinchazo. Se quejó hasta después que Maura la había acabado de inyectar. Jane terminó con el cuerpo bañado en sudor y seguía tiritando como perro mojado por el cansancio que le causó quejarse tanto.

Ya pasó cariño, ya pasó… - Maura intentaba calmarla al mismo tiempo que le decía que volvería pronto, tenía que deshacerse de la jeringa y lavarse las manos. La rubia tuvo que jurarle a Jane que no se iba a ninguna parte y que volvería pronto ya que Jane no quería quedarse sola.

Cuando volvió del baño se dio cuenta que su niña estaba más tranquila. Había dejado de quejarse y respiraba con más holgura. Maura volvió a sentarse a su lado al tiempo que secaba el sudor de la frente de Jane, el cuello y el pecho sonriéndole con ternura.

Avergonzada esta vez por haber hecho un escándalo, Jane no se atrevía a mirar a Maura, pero la rubia la obligó besando sus labios con suavidad.

Si temes que Korsak y Frost se enteren de que lloraste por una inyección, no te preocupes amor, porque tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – le respondió con dulzura la forense y Jane sonrió.

Gracias bebé – le dijo Jane sonriendo a Maura y bostezando, el medicamento estaba haciendo efecto ya en el organismo debilitado de Jane. – Tengo sueño Maur pero, ¿Te acuestas conmigo?

Al oír el tono infantil en la voz de Jane, Maura tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de comerse a besos a la morena. En cambio la besó en la frente y le pidió que descansara, porque no se iba a ninguna parte, a lo que Jane sólo asintió y dejó que el sueño la reclamara.

La rubia no tardó en salir de la habitación dejando un resquicio de la puerta abierta para oír por si Jane la necesitaba. Justo cuando salía del cuarto, fue alertada por golpes en la puerta de la cabaña. La rubia se detuvo un momento para tranquilizarse y al abrir, Korsak y Frost la miraban con seriedad amigable.

Buenas tardes doctora Isles – dijo Korsak en tono amable – hemos venido para aclarar lo del accidente. ¿Dónde está Jane?


	9. Pesadillas

**A/N: Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y dejar comentarios. Son muy apreciados. Ahora, me voy a tomar este pequeño espacio para decir algo sobre la serie. Estuve viendo el capítulo Sailor Man donde se supone que aparece Stanley haciéndose cargo de la cafetería del recinto, PERO, ya lo habíamos visto antes en los mismo cuando recién se habían conocido las protagonistas. ¿Idea mía o Janet Tamaro cometió un error garrafal con ese personaje? A veces me divierto descubriendo los errores de continuidad en la serie... es un poco vergonzoso si soy sincera, pero bueno, creo que los fans lo perdonamos ¿o no? Sin tan sólo la productora nos diera más momentos Rizzles no importaría tanto...**

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve: Pesadillas**

- ¿Me puede explicar de nuevo doctora Isles…? – Maura, sólo llámeme Maura – la rubia interrumpió al detective mayor intentando controlar sus crecientes nervios, los que se hacían evidentes ya que no dejaba de jugar con el anillo de su mano derecha haciéndolo girar sin parar.

Ella había dejado pasar a los detectives a la cabaña y como buena anfitriona les había ofrecido café, a lo que ambos hombres asintieron agradecidos. Luego de eso los tres se sentaron en el salón a discutir lo que poco habían hablado por teléfono. Maura les relató lo sucedido sin escatimar detalles y ella vio cómo tanto Korsak como Frost le dedicaban miradas solemnes y se miraron de la misma manera entre ellos, negando con la cabeza. Era un problema bastante grave y sus semblantes así lo denotaron. Sin embargo Korsak necesitaba aclarar las ideas. De la conversación que tuvo con Jane antes de viajar a la cabaña, notó que había detalles que no iba a poder cuadrar para hacerse pasar por culpable de asesinato. Ya que según Maura, Jane no fue la que disparó el arma sino la rubia.

- Entonces Maura - volvió a preguntar Korsak con el entrecejo fruncido tratando de entender la idea de su compañera – Jane dijo que tenía un plan para poder declararse culpable de ese crimen, ¿No es así? – La forense asintió – bueno, esa es una jugada demasiado arriesgada de su parte – dijo con preocupación – Porque todo estará basado en la evidencia y no creo que haya podido hacer algo al respecto si tú has dicho que está herida.

- Estamos hablando de Jane, Vince – le respondió la mujer como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - ¿Crees que no ha hecho algo al respecto ya?

Ambos hombres se permitieron una breve sonrisa ante tal mención. Por supuesto que lo sabían, ambos conocían a Jane lo suficiente como para saber que aún herida o enferma, Jane sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera para salvar a las personas que amaba.

- No extrañaría que consiguiera quitar las huellas del arma con la fue asesinado el hijo de Tommy O' Rourke, dejando las suyas en tu lugar – Frost miró a Korsak al mencionar su idea y el otro hombre sólo asintió.

- - Puedes decirlo Frost, yo lo maté – la voz de Maura era lúgubre pero no denotaba ni una pizca de culpa – Soy consciente de mis acciones y no me arrepiento de nada. Ese hombre nos iba a matar luego del accidente de auto que tuvimos y Jane estaba herida. Pero ese hombre me quería a mí. Quería vengarse de mí porque mi padre… - Maura se quedó en silencio y maldijo al hombre que la había engendrado por segunda vez ese día. – Porque Paddy Doyle mató al suyo para protegerme. Eso no quiere decir que esté defendiendo mis acciones al decir todo esto, pero si para salvar a Jane tengo que matar a todos los mafiosos que se me crucen en el camino, creo que estaría dispuesta a pasar mi vida tras las rejas porque lo haría. Sin dudarlo ni titubear.

- Decir que estaban impresionados con la osadía de la doctora, tanto para Korsak como para Frost era un eufemismo. Se dieron cuenta de inmediato que entre ambas existía mucho más que amistad, tan sólo al oír la vehemencia con la que defendía lo que había hecho para salvar a la morena.

- Bueno, ese es un punto a favor para el plan de Jane – admitió Korsak con pesadumbre. – lo queramos o no, ahora lo único que salvaría a Jane de ir a prisión sería tu confesión Maura, pero no creo que Jane te deje testificar a su favor, porque de hacerlo, la sospechosa número uno aparte de ella, serías tú misma.

- - No puedo dejarla cometer esa locura – dijo con nerviosismo la rubia, moviéndose incómoda en el sillón – Vince ella está herida, no podemos, no puedo….

Lo sé Maura, pero ella cambió la evidencia – le dijo el hombre con tristeza – sería tu palabra contra la suya y no hay ningún testigo que pueda aclarar lo sucedido para hacer más creíble tu versión.

- Mis huellas están en el cadáver Vince – dijo por fin Maura suspirando con fastidio – cuando ese hombre nos atacó yo me lancé sobre él y lo noquee con la culata de la pistola, el tipo sólo quedó mareado el tiempo suficiente para que yo tomase la decisión de disparar. Estuvo a punto de asesinar a Jane antes de matarlo de dos balazos en el cuerpo.

Korsak resopló con disgusto. Odiaba que las cosas se complicaran tanto tan rápido. Ambos se dieron cuenta sin embargo que la rubia había actuado en legítima defensa, pero al no tener heridas defensivas aquella postura también era bastante poco creíble.

- Entiendo lo que nos has dicho Maura pero atengámonos a los hechos – Korsak mencionó con seriedad acomodándose en el sofá y acercándose a la rubia – tienen un accidente de auto, quedan varadas en medio de un bosque, de pronto aparece un hombre que amenaza con matarlas a tiros, tú te adelantas y los noqueas para luego dispararle antes que él pueda hacer algún movimiento…. Además lo habéis hecho con el arma de repuesto de Jane, que está registrada a su nombre y ahora tiene sus huellas. Sin mencionar que el cuerpo del occiso está en medio del bosque bajo metros de nieve…. Tú sabes lo que le hace a un cuerpo humano los cambios en el ambiente Maura. Es muy probable que a estas alturas tus huellas hayan desaparecido de la ropa del hombre.

- En última instancia, de encontrarlas, sólo probarían tu defensa y con las huellas de Jane en el arma, ella sería la autora principal del crimen.

- _"Habiendo aclarado las causas de este caso, presentado la legal evidencia, prestado las declaraciones correspondientes y sin haber testigos justificados, procedo a dictar sentencia – la voz de la jueza tronó en la sala de audiencias en la que la tensión casi se podía cortar con tijeras – Por el asesinato en primer grado con alevosía del ciudadano bostoniano Brian O' Rourke, declaro a la acusada Jane Clementine Rizzoli culpable, y sentenciada a veinte años de prisión en la MCI – Framingham. La condenada quedará segregada del resto de la población penitenciaria y sólo podrá apelar a fianza una vez cumplida la mitad de su sentencia obligatoria. Caso cerrado. Siguiente caso…"_

_Jane no lo podía creer. Se esperaba una sentencia condenatoria suficiente para salvar a Maura, pero jamás había esperado una condena tan larga. De pronto todo lo que sucedió desde el accidente se le vino de golpe. Iba a pasar el resto de lo que le quedaba de vida tras las rejas por un crimen que no cometió. Jane se sintió mareada y las piernas habían empezado a cederle. Antes de que la esposaran volteó para buscar a Maura, pero a los únicos que vio fueron Korsak y Frost. Maura no estaba presente en la corte tampoco su madre ni sus hermanos. El corazón empezó a latirle con violencia y estaba costándole bastante trabajo respirar. Cuando miró otra vez adelante la jueza ya no estaba y tampoco lo estaban Korsak y Frost. Su abogado defensor tampoco estaba presente, pero de pronto se vio rodeada de policías. Todos los hombres la miraban con desprecio y burla. _

_Cuando uno de los oficiales la esposó para llevársela a la que sería su nueva casa, uno de los policías que la rodeaban le hizo tal zancadilla que la hizo caer de bruces al suelo. Todo el cuerpo le dolía. Se sentía igual de herida que en el accidente y las costillas y el costado le latían con fuerza. Se quedó lo más quieta posible en el piso intentando no moverse, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de la sombra que la cubría. _

_Cuando alzó la cabeza Maura la estaba mirando. _

_- Ayúdame Maur – le pidió Jane con tristeza y alivio al mismo tiempo al ver a su amiga – me condenaron a veinte años de cárcel Maura. Veinte años en confinamiento solitario, eso es demasiado tiempo…. Me voy a volver loca encerrada entre cuatro paredes. Por favor Maur, haz algo para que ninguna de nosotras tenga que cumplir una sentencia tan espantosa…._

_- Yo no he pedido que te declares culpable por mí, Jane – dijo la rubia mirando a la detective con el mismo desprecio que lo hacían los otros policías. – esa fue tú idea Jane y ahora tendrás que cumplir tu condena._

_- ¡Pero Maura es demasiado tiempo! – se quejó la morena con desesperación haciendo un inútil esfuerzo por levantarse del suelo, sin embargo sus piernas no le respondían. - ¡No me puedes decir eso Maur, yo lo hice porque te amo! ¡No me puedes abandonar ahora cuando más te necesito!_

_- Yo no te abandonado detective – le dijo la forense con simpleza mirando a Jane como quien mira a una porquería – no te he abandonado porque nunca estuve contigo._

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Jane no entendía las palabras de Maura y tampoco la frialdad de su voz. _

_- Mira de nuevo Jane, estás completamente sola – aquello fue lo último que Maura le dijo a una morena cada vez más confundida. Sin embargo cuando hizo lo que la rubia le había dicho de pronto se vio encerrada en una celda diminuta, con sólo un camastro anclado en un rincón y un inodoro de acero inoxidable al lado. Las paredes eran viejas, la pintura estaba roída y oxidada al igual que los barrotes que rodeaban la puerta._

_El silencio era ensordecedor, pero fue interrumpido por los gritos desesperados de Jane llamando a Maura. Nadie le respondió._

_- ¡No me dejes sola Maura! – Gritó la morena devastada agarrándose el pecho con la mano como el corazón había empezado a dolerle - ¡No me abandones ahora! Yo lo hice porque te amo… yo te amo…. ¡MAURA!_

- ¡Pero es que eso yo no puedo aceptarlo….! ¡Yo…! - ¡Maura…! ¡Maura por favor….!

Gritos. Maura dejó de hablar de golpe al oír gritos provenientes de la habitación donde Jane estaba descansando.

- ¡Oh no, Jane…! – la rubia salió corriendo al lado de Jane dejando a los hombres completamente preocupados en el salón. Cuando encendió la luz de la mesita de noche se dio cuenta que la morena estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla. No pudo evitar recordar las veces que había ocurrido lo mismo luego del ataque que sufrió a manos de Charles Hoyt. Ella sólo esperaba que esta vez no sea una pesadilla de ese tipo.

A la forense no le hizo falta hacer ningún examen a su amiga para saber que además de la pesadilla, la detective estaba teniendo una seria crisis de taquicardia. Tenía la presión arterial por la nubes y la fiebre que podía sentir en la piel de Jane le dio cuenta que su organismo estaba batallando contra alguna infección causada por sus heridas.

Sabiendo que no sacaba nada con despertar a Jane de su pesadilla si antes no le daba algo con qué contrarrestar la infección, llamó a los detectives para que la ayudaran.

- ¡Está teniendo una pesadilla horrible que le está provocando una taquicardia, sino consigo que su presión arterial baje lo antes posible, puede desencadenar un ataque cardiaco! ¡Su corazón está trabajando a sobretiempo, tengo que hacer algo ahora!

La doctora dio órdenes de que le buscaran su maletín médico. Eso lo hizo Frost mientras que Korsak intentaba calmar un poco a Jane sin demasiado éxito. El hombre no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su pareja en tanto sufrimiento, pero sabía que tenía que enfrentar su angustia y nerviosismo por ella.

Jane Rizzoli era una de las mujeres más fuertes que conocía, y él iba a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla si necesitaba ayuda como ahora.

Vio a Maura cambiar su aspecto nervioso por otro totalmente profesional al inyectar a Jane la medicina que la iba a salvar en sus venas. La rubia le había pedido que la ayudara a sostenerla porque la morena no dejaba de moverse y gemir completamente indefensa y ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Una vez que acabó de inyectarla, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para notar que el medicamento estaba haciendo efecto y su presión arterial estaba cediendo. Auscultándola con un estetoscopio se dio cuenta que el corazón de su amiga había dejado de latir tan frenéticamente, sin embargo todavía corría el riesgo de sufrir otra crisis si la fiebre no bajaba pronto.

Antibióticos fue lo segundo que Maura le inyectó a Jane y esta última poco a poco volvió a quedarse dormida quejándose de vez en cuando llamándola.

- Estoy aquí cariño, no te he abandonado… - le dijo Maura con ternura a su niña besando su frente sudorosa y luego sus labios delante de los dos hombres que se quedaron mirando la escena con la boca abierta.

No obstante Korsak fue el primero en reponerse del shock de este descubrimiento y habló con seriedad mirando a Maura.

- Creo que Jane tendrá que reconsiderar su plan – dijo con preocupación – si sigue enferma cuando se enfrente a un juez no durará mucho tiempo tras las rejas….

- No, no lo hará – Maura estuvo de acuerdo y se separó del lado de Jane para enfrentar a los detectives – No lo hará porque la que se irá a prisión sino me declaran inocente en un próximo juicio, seré yo.


	10. Según el Protocolo

**A/N Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo publicar un nuevo capítulo, pero he quedado colgada con la serie de Angie Harmon Women's Murder Club. Su personaje demasiado parecido a Jane casi me confunde... Sin embargo, gracias por la paciencia y por leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo Diez: Según el Protocolo**

Hemos discutido esto demasiado tiempo – la voz de Jane sonaba agotada y más ronca que otras veces. Miraba con el ceño fruncido a todos en el salón luego de despertar con un sobresalto por culpa de una nueva pesadilla. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la habitación y que los demás estaban discutiendo el caso en el salón, decidió salir de la cama aun cuando su cuerpo herido le rogaba volver a la cama. Ella apareció de pronto en medio de la conversación justo cuando Maura decía que estaba dispuesta a ir a la cárcel sino la declaraban inocente en el juicio.

Eso no se ha decidido todavía – fue la frase con la que había interrumpido la charla Jane y Maura al verla de inmediato saltó de su lugar en el sillón para abrazarla, regañándola por haberse levantado.

Tú sabes que no voy a permitir que pases un día en prisión otra vez si puedo evitarlo Maur – Jane la miró con el entrecejo fruncido alzando el mentón para aclarar su punto, desafiando a los hombres que sólo suspiraron negando con la cabeza.

Maura se quedó en silencio y decidió ayudarla a acomodarse junto a los detectives y ella misma en el sofá del salón. Luego, siguieron con la disputa que cada vez se iba a tornando más acalorada, ya que ninguno de los presentes quería dar su brazo a torcer. Todos tenían un punto de vista válido del asunto, Maura que estaba dispuesta a pasar años en la cárcel por haber tomado una vida en sus manos. Korsak, diciendo que podía haber una salida más óptima en aquel asunto, Frost abogaba por investigar el pasado de Brian O' Rourke. Todos sabían que era el hijo de un mafioso por lo tanto, también estaba en el negocio de la familia. No era de los trigos limpios y tampoco un ángel y eso debían demostrarlo, indagando hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida personal y delictual. Para Frost, alegar legítima defensa en este caso era bastante posible y así ni Jane ni Maura tendrían que poner un pie en prisión.

Jane en cambio no tenía una visión muy positiva de todo aquello. Apoyaba la visión de Frost pero su suerte en este caso no estaba de su lado. Sus instintos le decían que no se salvaría del encierro pero aún no podía decirlo en voz alta. Jugaba en su contra haber limpiado las huellas de Maura en el arma homicida. Ella se quedó callada. De dedicó a observar a sus compañeros hasta que se cansó de no ver una luz al final del túnel y además, su cuerpo ya le estaba rogando descanso.

Eso es cierto – dijo Maura de pronto asintiendo al resto cuando escuchó la voz agotada de Jane – esto está llevando tiempo que no tenemos y he decidido… - miró a Jane por unos segundos antes de volver a enfocar su mirada cautelosa a los hombres – que debemos seguir con el protocolo.

Jane negó con la cabeza dispuesta a rebatir sus palabras pero fue silenciada por el suave apretón que Maura le dio a su rodilla y la morena se quedó callada una vez más. – Seguiremos la investigación como corresponde – dijo la rubia en tono decidido – Dicen que la verdad nos hará libres y ustedes saben que no puedo mentir… - los tres asintieron con un resoplido – Así será lo que haremos. Nadie se tendrá que sacrificar por nadie, si como amablemente aquí el detective Frost plantea podemos alegar legítima defensa. – Maura miró a Frost y éste le hizo un guiño con la cabeza – saldremos de esto sin problemas Jane, te lo prometo.

Jane miró a Maura con una sonrisa triste y asintió. No iba a discutir más con ella o los chicos porque sabía que no tenía las de ganar.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró intentando ahogar un gemido dolorido cuando quiso sentarse más cómoda en el sofá. Maura se dio cuenta del sufrimiento de su niña y se levantó para llevarla de vuelta a la habitación.

Frost y Korsak también se pusieron de pie listos para la siguiente fase de la investigación. Cuando Maura dejó a Jane recostada en la cama, tuvo que hacerlo jurando a la morena que le informaría de todo lo que ocurriera cuando llegaran los peritos forenses. Ella besó a su chica en la frente y le pidió que descansara, que ella se encargaría de todo.

La llegada de los peritos forenses y Cavanaugh fue caótica. Peor también fue que con ellos llegó el hombre que ni los detectives Korsak y Frost junto con Maura querían ver en su vida. El doctor Pike.

De la boca del teniente Cavanaugh supieron que no había otro médico forense disponible para llevar este caso, ya que la doctora Isles estaba imposibilitada de hacerlo por estar involucrada en el crimen.

Los cuatro que ya habían llegado a la escena del crimen dejando a una muy malhumorada Jane en la cabaña – la morena había gritado que necesitaba estar presente en la escena, que necesitaba volver a ver lo que había ocurrido porque con lo herida que estaba esa noche no recordaba mucho de nada – tuvo que quedarse atrás bajo amenaza de sedación por parte de Maura y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar a regañadientes. Dándole una mirada fulminante a la rubia y a sus compañeros antes de que estos se marcharan.

Así fue que Maura le relató al teniente todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. El hombre, que ya estaba visiblemente cabreado y agotado con toda la situación, escuchó la versión que la rubia le dijo y se fue directo a hablar con el doctor Pike. Los peritos forenses habían logrado desenterrar el cuerpo congelado de Brian O' Rourke de la capa de hielo que lo cubría. El cadáver estaba completamente azul y tendrían que descongelarlo una vez que llegaran a la morgue para empezar con la autopsia y la toma de muestras. Todos observaron como la van de la morgue se llevaba el cuerpo de O' Rourke hijo con pomposo doctor Pike detrás. Maura temía que la ineficiencia del hombre en su autopsia las perjudicara a Jane y a ella pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Los peritos se encargaron de recolectar la evidencia en la escena del crimen, de sangre, tejidos y huellas dactilares. Lo único que no encontraron allí fue el arma homicida y cuando Maura se enteró de aquello suspiró. El arma homicida estaba en manos de Jane.

Esto no es bueno chicos – dijo Cavanaugh a los presentes – Si Rizzoli tiene el arma homicida en su poder y alteró la evidencia, eso jugará en su contra en un tribunal. Si Asuntos Internos se entera de esto, ni siquiera decir la verdad la salvará de ir a prisión.

Los tres se miraron entre sí con horror. Aquella era una posibilidad factible pero que ninguno había pensado. Ahora sólo quedaba indagar en el pasado del muerto para salvar a Jane de una condena que podía pasar de un par de años si Asuntos Internos no se enteraba de aquello, o la cadena perpetua y eso es lo que todos debían evitar a toda costa. ¿Pero a qué precio? Ninguno de ellos lo sabía, sólo cabía investigar, contratar a un buen abogado, y rezar para que todo juegue a favor y no en contra. De lo contrario, Maura estaba segura que no iba a poder vivir sin Jane tanto tiempo tras las rejas.


End file.
